fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Marcusfalk12
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Marcusfalk12! Thanks for your edit to the Marcus Falk page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Due to the involvement of canon in individual users' articles and storylines, here is the guideline to applying for the creation of canon characters in the Fairy Tail universe. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! LastationLover5000 (talk) 13:17, May 24, 2016 (UTC) I have deleted your "Marcus Falk" page. You need fifty edits, a week of editing, one complete character, and my permission to make a Slayer Magic or Lost Magic. Please read the rules. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 13:22, May 24, 2016 (UTC) Welcome! Hey Marcus, I like what you've done so far with Marcus Falk . However, there is a problem with his magic choice. You will have to remove any Dragon Slayer related magics, until you have 50 edits, a week on the wiki, and permission from one of our admins; Perchan . Tsundere 19:46, May 24, 2016 (UTC) I have deleted your "Marcus Falk" page again. Once more, you require fifty edits, a week of editing, one complete character, and my permission to make a user of Slayer Magic/Lost Magic. This is your first warning. Please follow the rules. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 22:49, May 24, 2016 (UTC) Go here to read the rules. Additionally, you can't make a slayer or lost magic ahead of meeting the requirements. Lastly, you need to define "chaos" for me before I even think about approving it. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 14:17, May 25, 2016 (UTC) Define "chaos" for me before I decide to say yes or no. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 10:56, June 1, 2016 (UTC) "Storm" is "lightning" + "wind/sky/whatever" generally. Altogether, that'd be three elements, and you can only have two, so I'm going to say no, sorry. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 20:32, June 4, 2016 (UTC) "Destructive matter" isn't an element, so no. Also, go ahead with your shadow venom magic. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 23:27, June 5, 2016 (UTC) Go ahead. But after this, you've got four Slayers, which means you need 500 edits and a month editing to ask for as many as you want again. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 00:28, June 9, 2016 (UTC) Solar is already two elements depending on how you use it, so no to that one. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 14:21, June 14, 2016 (UTC) Go ahead with lightning = darkness. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 23:40, June 14, 2016 (UTC) Go ahead, you should notify me of any changes with your magics if you're not sure it'll work. Also, you need my permission for Lost Magic and Slayer Magic. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 14:38, June 19, 2016 (UTC) That'd be more than two elements, so no. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 23:14, June 21, 2016 (UTC) Lightning and wind. Also you should just stick with keeping one magic and expanding off of it - there's no "best" element per-se, it all depends on how you use it. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 22:37, July 3, 2016 (UTC) Go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 23:10, July 10, 2016 (UTC) Y'ello, I was just stumbling by to suggest that you should put Property templates on your pages so that people know that they are yours. Otherwise they won't know who to look up if its a Guild for example or might take/use one of your works since they can't see a owner. Cheerio! Nearó (talk) 10:11, July 11, 2016 (UTC) Replace the previous one, make your own version of Solar Dragon Slayer Magic, put your name in brackets after the name of the article, go ahead. Also, be less vague in what you need next time. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 17:26, July 19, 2016 (UTC) I'm not hosting another one so I don't know Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 16:09, July 28, 2016 (UTC) You can do it yourself. Just go to where it says "edit", click on the arrow pointing down, and scroll to "rename". Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 16:15, July 28, 2016 (UTC) DSR Sorry for the late response, been really busy with stuff. Also, probably not in a long time...every time it happens it goes very wrong, so yeah. I could talk to you about it later though, if you wanted. [[User:DamonDraco|'Nameless Knight名も無きん者騎士 ']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'SUMMON ME']]) 23:11, July 28, 2016 (UTC) Go ahead Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 10:52, August 1, 2016 (UTC) Go ahead Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 09:37, August 9, 2016 (UTC) Go ahead Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 09:32, August 23, 2016 (UTC) Go ahead Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 20:33, August 26, 2016 (UTC) What page do you want back? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 14:43, September 9, 2016 (UTC) I've restored your Michael Snakebite page. There you go. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 14:54, September 9, 2016 (UTC) No. You can't have more than one Slayer Magic on a character. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 17:06, September 18, 2016 (UTC) You can only use a spell when combining two slayer magics, nothing more - for example, Natsu's Fire DS and Zancrow's Flame GS combine to - you can't have a mode unless you have a damn good justification and explanation. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 17:10, September 18, 2016 (UTC) Sure, as long as it's just two elements. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 14:32, October 5, 2016 (UTC) So what is "Astral" again? You told me it's light but what you've got on your Dragon Slayer Magic page doesn't seem so. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 23:26, October 5, 2016 (UTC) Please remove anything "nuclear" from your magic, then. Nuclear energy and the like doesn't belong on a Slayer Magic. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 15:47, October 6, 2016 (UTC) No. Also, like before, please remove anything "nuclear" from your magic, then. Nuclear energy and the like doesn't belong on a Slayer Magic. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 12:37, October 7, 2016 (UTC) It'd be single element Dragon Force. Also, sorry, but no, it's exclusive to my work more or less. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 21:10, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Alright and in order to use Draconic Sovereign, the user must have bathed in the blood of an . So, you're gonna have to take that into consideration. -- [[User:Arukana|'Libratum Angelum']] (Embrace Light) 18:35, October 12, 2016 (UTC) go ahead Per (This is my stage now!) 00:07, May 20, 2017 (UTC)